To Own Your Heart
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Tomoe, Shizuru, and Natsuki...how can a triangle like this be resolved? Part 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Mai Hime or its characters. They are owned by Sunrise

**Author's Note** - A small crackish idea that came to me. Hope you all enjoy it =p

* * *

><p><strong>~To Own Your Heart~<strong>

* * *

><p>"For the love of all things mighty, Shizuru! Would you walk the hell up! I just can't believe that Daddy thought it would be a good idea to go to <em>this<em> school. It's so...beneath me," Tomoe Marguerite said with a scornful sneer towards Fuuka Academy High.

A quiet chestnut-haired girl walked alongside her teal-haired companion; her head held down and her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Dammit Shizuru, look up when I'm talking to you! I simply don't understand why you have to slouch like that when you walk. You...are...my..._girlfriend_. Try to actually look the part," Tomoe sniffed haughtily, as she reached down and none-too-gently took hold of the chestnut-brunette's hand.

Shizuru Fujino grimaced at the cold, clammy feel of her _girlfriend's_ hand in hers. She then let out a deep, dejected sigh as she allowed herself to be pulled along roughly.

Tomoe scowled deeply as she heard the sound escape Shizuru's lips, as they neared the entrance of the co-ed school. Tomoe wanted...no _needed_...to make a statement with her girlfriend. She needed to let all these nobody losers at this school know and understand that their new Queen Bee had arrived, and that she was already taken. So no lovesick losers need apply.

Shizuru finally looked up when Tomoe suddenly stopped right before the wide open entrance to the school, and then she gasped in dismay as Tomoe grabbed her chin and forced her lips onto hers.

Shizuru made a deep sound of displeasure, which only made Tomoe increase the pressure she was putting on her lips. Shizuru felt light tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, as she lamented to herself for the millionth time how she had managed to get herself into this situation.

"Ahem...excuse me...I'm going to have to ask you to let the hot chick go. She doesn't seem to be enjoying...whatever the hell it is you're doing to her," a low, smooth, sexy feminine voice suddenly spoke up right behind Tomoe.

The violet-eyed girl immediately let go of Shizuru, who with a gasp of relief quickly stepped back and away from Tomoe. She then allowed her scarlet-coloured eyes to look over in the direction the voice of her would-be saviour had just spoken, and another soft gasp escaped her lips, though this one was not filled with disgust and displeasure. In fact the sound Shizuru made when her eyes met blazing, emerald green eyes made Tomoe look back over at her girlfriend and frown deeply.

Tomoe then quickly turned her attention back towards the damn interloper who had just interfered with her 'Shizuru time'.

"And just who the _fuck_ are you?" Tomoe demanded as her face screwed up into an extremely unpleasant expression, and she squeezed her fingers so tightly into a fist, her knuckles made light cracking sounds.

The emerald-eyed girl who had _dared_ to step up to Tomoe, slowly raised her dark eyebrow as she carefully assessed the infuriated girl before her, before she scoffed lightly and called over her shoulder.

"Yo Nao, tell this loser who I am."

"What the fuck did you just call me!" Tomoe shrieked as her face turned an unhealthy shade of purple.

The emerald-eyed girl looked back over at the teal-haired girl for a brief second, before she dismissed her with her eyes again, and looked back over her shoulder towards a red-haired girl who was slowly sauntering her way over to them.

By now a small crowd had begun to gather, but Tomoe didn't give a damn. She was going to teach this insolent little bitch that you didn't fuck with Tomoe Marguerite!

"Yo Natsuki, first day back to school after being threatened with expulsion at the end of _last year_, and already you're starting shit? Now _that's_ why you and I are friends, and part of the same crew. I love the way you think," Nao Yuuki said with a smirk, as she came up beside her best friend and fellow troublemaker.

Natsuki flashed Nao a grin that made Shizuru's heart give an unexpected thud, and the crimson-eyed girl suddenly found herself wishing that this dark-haired stranger would turn such a smile her way.

"I _said_ who the fuck do you think you are!" Tomoe screeched again as she brought everyone's attention back to her, as it seemed they had _clearly_ forgotten all about her.

Natsuki rolled her eyes back over to the annoying chick she'd already mostly dismissed from her mind, and then allowed her eyes to stray over the twit's shoulder, to settle her gaze firmly on the hot, garnet-eyed babe standing behind the loud bitch.

"Hey," Natsuki said with a small, sexy grin that she knew usually drove all the girls wild.

The scarlet-eyed girl girl blinked once before she quickly averted her eyes, though Natsuki noticed that a light blush spread lightly across her cheeks, making her look even more attractive to Natsuki's appreciative eyes.

"ANSWER ME!" Tomoe had _had it_ with this bitch, and she would have her answer _right now_ or there would be hell to pay!

Natsuki let out a deep, annoyed sigh as she slowly removed her gaze from the lovely vision before her, and once again looked at the annoyingly loud twit before her.

"You want to know who I am? Well, fuck you. You aren't worth my time to tell. Nao, can you tell this fool just who she's talking to," Natsuki said as she looked over at Nao, and inclined her head the infuriated, teal-haired girl.

Nao grinned widely as she spoke, "you wanna know who she is, uh? Well, you'd learn soon enough, but just let me _educate_ you as to _who_ you're messing with. This is Natsuki Kuga. The biggest badass in the school, and she _runs_ this place. Don't get in _her_ way. Don't get in _my_ way. And _definitely_ don't get in the rest of our crew's way. Or you _will_ regret it," Nao finished as she gave Tomoe a dangerous smile, and then pushed her way passed the teal-haired haired, to make her way into the school. The crowd instantly parted as they already knew _not_ to get in Nao Yuuki's way.

Natsuki smirked at Tomoe before she also pushed passed her, and followed Nao towards the school...making sure she lightly brushed her arm against the chestnut-haired girl's own as she walked passed her.

Shizuru felt a small shiver she couldn't quite control pass through her body, as she watched this 'Natsuki Kuga' swagger away through the crowds, that parted like the Red Sea for her.

"Fuck this shit! Let's go, Shizuru! I'm going to show that little bitch that you do _not_ treat or talk to Tomoe Marguerite that way!" Tomoe exclaimed angrily as she reached down, grabbed Shizuru's hand painfully in hers, and tugged the poor girl along behind her.

Shizuru had no choice but to allow herself to be dragged forward, but for once her thoughts weren't focused on the dire, depressing life she had to lead. No, for once in a _very_ long time...since before her parents passed away, and she was left in the care of the snobbish Marguerite family...Shizuru felt a small spark of...something. Something light...and freeing...and it had all happened when she had gazed into the mischievous, daring, emerald-green eyes of Natsuki Kuga.

_The biggest badass in the school._

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed! Please review ^.^<em><br>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** -

Hey, peoples! =D

I'm back with a new chap, and there's a small note written in my profile, to let you guys know what my story updating schedule will be like from now on ^^

Hope you all enjoy this new story chapter! ^.^

* * *

><p>Natsuki sat on the low wall that surrounded the school, lightly smoking a cigarette while Nao leaned against the wall beside her. They were as usual skipping the last class of the day as it was a free study session, and to the two of them that really meant 'free-do-whatever-we-want' session.<p>

Natsuki lightly kicked the back of her booted heels against the wall, and tilted her head up to let a small circle of smoke blow into the air above her.

"You know that you'll probably die early of cancer if you keep smoking those," a soft, accented voice spoke near Natsuki's side.

The emerald-eyed girl slowly rolled her eyes and head downward, until she was looking at the beautiful chestnut-haired girl she'd met earlier in the day.

A mischievous grin spread across Natsuki's face, as Nao snorted in amusement beside her. Natsuki then hopped down from the wall, and swaggered her way over to the scarlet-eyed girl. Once she was finally standing before her, Natsuki took a long drag on her cigarette, leaned her head forward, and lightly blew a small puff of smoke-filled air across the honey-brunette's lips.

Shizuru let out a soft gasp at the very light pressure of lips against hers, before she stepped back to escape the smoke being blown her way. A mild expression of disapproval came to her face, but then her features smoothed over, and she suddenly surprised Natsuki by holding her hand out for the cigarette.

"If you wanted to share your smoke so much with me, you could have just let me take a smoke for myself," Shizuru said with a teasing lilt to her voice, as she continued to hold her hand out for the cigarette.

Natsuki's head tilted slightly, as she looked back at the scarlet-eyed girl with new appraisal in her eyes.

She hadn't expected _this_ response from the girl.

Normally when she screwed around with people they either got mad and stomped away, or they got up into her face and that _always_ ended with a few good rounds of fist-throwing, which always made Natsuki's day because she always won.

But this new girl wasn't doing either of those things.

She was just standing there looking back at Natsuki with a small, teasing smile on her lips and a twinkle in her brilliant, scarlet-red eyes.

A strange feeling began to overcome Natsuki. One that she couldn't really remember ever feeling before. It was almost...protective. Like she _didn't_ want to give the beautiful girl before her the cigarette, because as much as Natsuki already knew that smoking _was_ detrimental to her health, she didn't want to pass on the cigarette's bad effects to the girl before her.

So, instead Natsuki scoffed lightly, turned her back on the other girl, walked back over to a smirking Nao, and hopped back onto the wall to sit and continue smoking her cig.

Natsuki was _not_ going to allow some new chick to rattle her and throw her off her game.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my girl, bitch. Stay the fuck away from _my_ Shizuru," a new, grating voice screeched, and Natsuki let out a sigh of pure annoyance. Nao just got a bright gleam in her eye, because she just _knew_ where things were going to go from here.

Tomoe suddenly burst onto the scene, and wrapped her hand possessively around Shizuru's, while pointing her free hand straight into Natsuki's face.

"I really have had quite enough of you, you delinquent punk! I'm going to have my Daddy call the principle, and have you _kicked out_ of this school. Then I'll never have to see your ugly, ignorant, stupid face ever aga—AGH!" Tomoe's rant was cut off as she screamed in pain, and released Shizuru's hand to hold her now bloody nose. She hadn't even seen the punch coming, as the bitch she had been cursing off had moved so quickly from the wall straight towards her.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Tomoe shrieked, as she made a dive for Natsuki's throat to strangle the girl before her, but before she could take two steps she found herself being tripped, and she had just enough time to look up and see the smirking face of the redhead, before her face slammed into the ground.

Shizuru let out a loud gasp as she watched the fight going on before her, but before she could move to do _anything_, a hand reached out and clamped down _hard_ on Natsuki's shoulder.

The ebony-haired girl swung around quickly with a scowl on her face, to see who had _dared_ to touch her without permission. Her scowl only deepened when she was greeted with the smiling face of one Reito Kanzaki, the President of the school's Student Council. He was also the head of the school's Kendo and Martial Arts fighting clubs, and Natsuki had learned the unfortunately _hard_ way to just let Reito do whatever he had to do, whenever he caught her in fights on school grounds.

"I see you're only back to school one day, and you're already picking fights Ms. Kuga," Reito said in that congenial tone of voice that always grated on Natsuki's nerves.

Natsuki raised her hand and gave him the finger, which only made Reito chuckle in amusement. He then turned his golden-eyed gaze towards the blond female who had picked up the teal-haired girl from the ground, and was now physically holding her back from trying to commit murder on school grounds.

"Let...me...GO! I'm going to KILL her! Do you hear me! Release me AT ONCE!" Tomoe cried out, as she tried to wrestle her way out of the iron-clad grip holding her tight around the shoulders, but she just couldn't break free.

"Would you shut the hell up already! All your damn screeching is pissing me off, and I _will_ go Judo on your ass," Haruka Suzushiro, the Student Council Vice-President's voice rang out in Tomoe's ear. As the serious sounding threat was leveled at her, Tomoe finally stopped struggling, and just stood scowling deeply and angrily at the jade-eyed girl before her.

"Wonderful! Now that we're all calmed down, I'm going to be taking all three of you to the Principle's office now," Reito said in that annoyingly pleasant manner, that continually grated on Natsuki's last nerve.

Nao let out a loud exclamation of "what'd I do!" which Reito completely ignored, as he clamped his other hand down hard on the redhead's shoulder. As he began leading the two delinquents away, with a loudly-protesting Tomoe being led by Haruka, Natsuki slipped a quick glance over her shoulder at the chestnut-haired girl, who stood with her hand raised and a stunned expression on her face.

Natsuki allowed a small smirk to cross her lips when Shizuru's gaze settled on her face, and she gave the honey-brunette a quick wink while mouthing the words, "I'll see _you_ later."

Shizuru blinked lightly as she read the words the ebony-haired girl had just mouthed to her, and a strange feeling of excitement curled up in the pit of her stomach, as she continued to watch the 'bad girl' of Fuuka Academy High be led away.

Shizuru had the feeling that her life was about to get _very_ interesting from now on.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you all thought~ ^.^<p> 


End file.
